1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an exhaust assembly for an exhaust system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a decorative polymeric exhaust tip that attaches to a tailpipe extending from an engine exhaust system
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many engines include exhaust systems for exhausting extremely hot combustion gas to the atmosphere. The exhaust system may include a manifold connected to the engine, exhaust piping, a muffler, a tailpipe, and often a decorative exhaust tip mounted to the tailpipe. Decorative exhaust tips have been used on exhaust systems since at least the 1950's to provide aesthetic accent to a vehicle and perhaps provide an unconscious cue of engine power. Today, exhaust tips are generally made of stainless steel, plated stainless steel, clear-coated stainless steel, or buffed cast aluminum, and are attached in a variety of ways. Unfortunately, these exhaust tips have severe design restrictions, are relatively expensive, and have limited life due to relatively poor corrosion resistance. Therefore, what is needed is an inexpensive, longer lasting alternative that can be molded to comply with severe design restrictions and replace the metal decorative exhaust tips of the past. At present, no such exhaust system components meet this criteria.